Wind rider the great adventure
by elfgirl05
Summary: A young alagaesian Teenager finds herself thrust head first into an adventure of a life time, Along with a new dragon she embarks on her journey, not knowing the hard times she will undoubtedly face. rated T to be safe. on hold until I Read the book!


**AN:I know I am still working on my other fics, but I love to just find an idea and go for it. I hope its not Mary sue-ish!! well, I hope you like it!!**

**review!**

**elfgirl05**

* * *

Prolog:

far away from the town of carvahall in the middle of the Spine lived a young woman named ceradwen. ceradwen wasn't what you would call a normal person, on the outside she was as normal as any 17 year old woman-child with her chestnut colored hair that just went past her ears and her olive colored eyes, she was even considered pretty by those who met her, not gorgeous or breath taking, just pretty.

the thing that made young Ceradwen odd was her actions. When she met new people she would be rather rude to them until they took it upon themselves to greet her and explain who they are and what they wanted from her, not to mention the fact that she spent most of her days eyeing the people of Carvahall as if trying to find some unknown enemy amongst them.

she was rarely seen with any one that could be considered a friend, as the mothers forbade their daughters to spend time with her because they feared there young daughters would be corrupted by her oddities, not that any one would want to be seen with Ceradwen- the-odd as they cruelly christened her.

The village people were often cruel to Ceradwen for her wildness, they would jeer and yell at her and mock her, one of there favorite things to do was make up stories about why she disappears into the Spine at dusk and returned to town at day break. there theory was that she lived in the lonely shabby hut in the forest of the Spine with Isolde the prophetess because she was abandoned by her parents who knew she would turn out to be an out cast, and would come to town to spy on normal people to try to be as one of them, they told Ceradwen that often.

Ceradwen herself didn't mind being an out cast, she liked her solitude, though time to time she wished she had some one to talk to, to confide her feelings and secrets to, some one who wouldn't betray her and tell every one of her innermost thoughts and darkest secrets.

there were indeed a few people she respected in town, she wasn't friends with them, she just liked the fact that they did not treat her like some rare disease. those people were: a man named Garrow and his sons Roran and Eragon; and of course an old story teller named Brom who told her many stories of Dragon riders and great battles, brom treated Ceradwen like a friend of his, though she would never consider any one a friend, many years of cruelty took away that luxury of light heartedness from ceradwen, Brom understood that and left her alone about it.

Roran often smiled kindly at her and some times even snuck her an apple from his fathers basket when they came to market, Eragon was also kind to her, he often times stopped to talk to her, she was more of a listener though, he respected that and knew he could trust her to not tell any one of the secrets he some times confided in her, and Garrow treated Ceradwen like a Niece he never told Roran but he knew he took apples to give to Cera, as he called her, because he himself put the apples on the top of the basket so Roran could get to them better.

Garrow came to town less and less until he began to send Eragon alone to do the marketing, Roran himself spent his time at home helping his father, or so Eragon told her, Ceradwen however, knew better, she knew he was keeping a low profile so he wouldn't be taken to fight for Galbatorix the jack ass, as cera called the so called Emperor.

Isolde told Cera that the emperor was being threatened by the possibility of a revolt, and was now trying to beat the people into submission by enslaving them and searching for the next Dragon rider, she often told Cera that one day her destiny would lead her away from the spine and carvahall to far away lands, little did she know, Ceradwens adventure was closer than she thought...

* * *

**well how do you like!!! please tell me!**

**review!**

**elfgirl05**


End file.
